


Maybe Later

by phantom_rain



Series: A Boss and a Badass [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Rarepair, and I mean rarepair as HELL, awkwardness and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_rain/pseuds/phantom_rain
Summary: Rule Number One for waking up in someone else’s bed: Try not to wake up in someone else’s bed.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Ronda Rousey
Series: A Boss and a Badass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722646
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Maybe Later

**Author's Note:**

> No body:  
> Absolutely no body:  
> Not a damn body on this earth:  
> Me: HERE YA GO HAVE THIS FIC
> 
> That’s my only explanation

Rule Number One for waking up in someone else’s bed: Try not to wake up in someone else’s bed.

Rule Number Two: Don’t fucking panic.

That’s exactly the opposite of what Sasha finds herself doing. She has no idea what woke her up, but here she is, startling awake in a bed that’s definitely not hers. Now don’t get her wrong, it’s pretty damn comfortable. The blankets are comfortable and the pillows are plush enough to where she just wants to sink further beneath the covers and catch maybe a few more hours of sleep. 

But she can’t.

Because she’s not in her own fucking bed.

“Shit...” the sheets pool around her as she drops her head into her hands.

She has a minor headache, nothing to be too overwhelming but enough to be annoying. As she squeezes her eyes shut, brief but choppy images play out in her head. It’s almost like the feeling you get when you keep falling asleep during a movie and you only wake up at certain parts. 

The snide back and forth. The shots. The initial kiss. The impromptu make out session in the bathroom. 

Sasha gasps as her eyes fly open and she accidentally scrambles towards the edge of the bed. She makes a noise akin to a surprised squeak as she topples down to the floor with her legs still tangled in the sheets. Dragging a hand through her messy hair, she quickly does what she can to scramble herself free.

“Shit!” She hisses again as does a quick once around only to find her clothes scattered every which way.

Sasha moves around the room frantically muttering to herself as she retrieves her clothes. Finding her shirt and jeans aren’t a problem, but she’s unable to fight the fiery blush that finds her cheeks as she realizes she’s having a hard time finding her bra and underwear. An aggravated huff escapes her when she spots her bra hanging limply off the side of a lampshade. Unfortunately, she doesn’t have very much luck in finding her underwear.

“I can’t fucking believe this...” Sasha grumbles to herself as she hastily gets dressed, underwear be damned.

After all but stuffing her feet into her boots, she blindly combs her fingers through her hair before pulling it back using the ponytail holder on her wrist. She hasn’t got the time to check for aesthetics. If the blind pieces of her memory with from last night serve her correctly, she needed to be out of here yesterday. Hell, she really shouldn’t have even been here to begin with.

Sasha feels like a college freshman sneaking around a dorm past curfew with the way she slips out the room. She pauses at the top of the stairs and listens for any sort of sound and when she doesn’t hear anything, she can’t decide in her mind if that’s a good or a bad thing. Taking a chance, she holds her breath and takes the stairs one at a time with stealth and urgency.

Upon reaching the bottom, she should’ve known that it would’ve been too good to be true as far as sneaking out unnoticed is concerned. That’s what she gets for being so anti-mornings. Her body conditions itself to sleep in no matter where she is and now here she is about to pay for it. Still though, that doesn’t mean she isn’t going to give it her damn best try.

At the bar near the kitchen, Ronda sits with a coffee cup in one hand and her iPad in the other while she appears to be slowly reading through something. Movement out of the corner of her eye alerts her to the source of the noises she heard up in her bedroom just a few minutes ago. Not that she was expecting it to be anything or anyone else really.

“There’s eggs in the kitchen. If you want anything before you go.”

Sasha freezes and damn if she knew that this was practically unavoidable. She looks over to where Ronda is seated at the bar and Sasha notices that while she spoke, she didn’t even turn around. Just remained casually sipping her coffee. For some reason (for obvious reasons), Sasha finds her face scrunching up.

“You always make breakfast for your hookups?” 

“No,” Ronda quips. “I made breakfast for me, but I figured I’d be generous.”

Sasha’s frown is petulant and it’s the moment that Ronda actually turns around does she want to knock that smug all knowing grin right off her face. Before she can even come up with a snide comment of her own, Ronda’s eyes widen and her smirk fades into a look of unease.

“Can I help you?” Sasha places her hands on her hips. It’s one thing to be verbally poked at, but gawked at like she has three heads she could absolutely do it out.

Ronda shifts uneasily. “You’ve got...um...”

“What?”

“Your uh...your eyelash...it’s...”

“What!? Where’s my purse!?” Sasha exclaims quickly, following Ronda’s outstretched hand towards the couch where her purse and jacket lay haphazardly discarded.

She quickly roots through her purse until she’s pulling out a compact mirror. An irritated groan escapes her as she flushed with embarrassment upon seeing her right eyelash just barely hanging on. Not even wanting to bother with the damn thing, she carefully peels it off before doing the same with its twin.

“Of course this would happen to me,” Sasha grumbles, slamming her lash case shut before dropping it back into her bad. When she turns around, she finds Ronda blushing furiously trying not to stare. “...again with the staring?”

“Sorry I ah...I didn’t know those came off...” the other woman mumbles in response.

Sasha rolls her eyes and scoffs. “Of course they come off...” she mumbles indignantly.

There’s an awkward silence that lingers between them and Sasha finds herself self shuffling from foot to foot. It seems like decades before either one of them speaks. Sasha is the first to sigh and break the silence.

“...any coffee left?” 

“Uh yeah. Cups are in the top cabinet.”

Sasha shuffles off fo the kitchen, silently wondering why the hell she hasn’t grabbed her stuff and left yet. Why the hell she even bothered to stop and say anything instead of just getting the hell out. She certainly doesn’t have a reason to stay, especially not when she shouldn’t have even been here in the first place.

Upon entering the kitchen, Sasha scowls when she realizes how high the fucking cabinets are. Huffing, she looks over her shoulder, thankful to find Ronda’s attention back on her iPad. Turning back, her lips purse in determination as she tries to figure out a way to scale the counter.

“Do you need help?”

Sasha flinches and glances over her shoulder again. “No,” she bites back quickly.

Ronda simply raises an eyebrow as she watches from her spot at the bar. Her eyes wander on their own accord for a brief moment while she watches Sasha prepare to hop up onto her counter.

Wait.

“Oh my god...” Ronda groans to herself as she slides off her bar stool. Padding into the kitchen, she arrives just in time as Sasha has successfully commandeered a mug. What she doesn’t expect is for the other woman to have problems getting down and she reaches out just in time to keep her from hitting the floor. 

Sasha lands in Ronda’s arms with a quiet squeak and if it were possible for her to go redder than she already is, she does. “Put me down...” she hisses through clenched teeth, squirming slightly against the pair of strong arms holding her upright. 

“Geez, you’re welcome,” Ronda wastes no time in steadying Sasha to her feet, but she doesn’t immediately retreat back to the bar. Instead, she opts to casually lean against the counter and observe as Sasha begins dressing her coffee. 

Sasha stirs in her cream and sugar before taking a knowing sip. She hums at the taste and warm feeling that travels down to her toes. A rather unfamiliar feeling soon follows and as she closes her eyes, she’s hit with more images of the night before. 

Straddling strong thighs in the back of an Uber. Being hoisted up against the bedroom wall while a skillful mouth attacked her neck. Her fingers gripping the sheets so tightly she almost ripped them as her back arched off the mattress. 

Sasha feels her face warm and she eventually puts down her cup. Her eyes open, but she continues to stare blankly into the liquid even as she speaks. 

“Last night didn’t mean anything.”

Ronda blinks dumbly for a moment before her brain catches up to the words. “What? No, yeah no. Of course it didn’t,” she shrugs nonchalantly. “I mean, it was alright.” 

Sasha scowls. “‘Alright?’” She echos flatly. 

“No I mean. Like...it was good. Great actually, it just...ah shit...” Ronda huffs and crosses her arms as she looks away, her face seeming to redden by the second. 

Sasha arches an eyebrow curiously. A small part of her wonders what the world would thing. The big mean monster of the women’s division. The Baddest Woman on the Planet (self proclaimed of course; Sasha knows who da baddest is) being reduced to a flustered mess in her own kitchen. It’s a sight that’s oddly comical even in their present circumstance. Lord, just to imagine the fit Twitter would have. Sasha nearly chuckles are the thought. 

“Look,” Ronda sighs. “Like you said. Last night was a mistake.” 

“And it doesn’t change the fact that I don’t like you,” Sasha quips back.

“Great, because I don’t like you either.” 

“Well that’s great then.”

“Good.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Then there’s that goddamn silence again. Sasha eventually scoffs and shakes her head. “Thanks for the coffee,” she mumbles as she brushes past, tensing slightly as their arms touch for a brief moment. 

“No problem...” Ronda responds as she continues to lean against the counter. 

Sasha doesn’t even bother with a goodbye as she’s quickly retrieving her belongings. With an all new sense of urgency, she’s leaving quickly to hopefully forget about everything that’s happened to her over the last 24 hours.

* * *

Raw has been buzzing and as they’re heading into the second hour, Sasha finds herself in catering with the rest of the Horsewomen. Her eyes roll subconsciously as Becky and Bayley seem to be bickering over what the best tasting skittle is while Charlotte groans and continues to inject over and over that they all taste the same.

Sasha is just about ready to abandon her friends when something kicking her chair causes her to startle. Looking up ready with a retort, any retort she had prior died on her lips as Ronda towers over their table. She has both hands in the pockets of her jacket as she offers Sasha something that could pass as a smile.

“What do you want?” Sasha keeps her voice even as she asks, but she can sense the tension at the table. Out of the corner of her eye she can see how Bayley is quietly looking on while both Becky and Charlotte appear to be nearly baring their teeth.

_‘Down, killers,’_ Sasha’s shes roll again regarding her two friends.

“Was wondering if I could borrow you for a sec,” Ronda shrugs, keeping note to not make eye contact with the other women. She has to fight back a laugh at the way Lynch flinches when she spoke and she’s positive that the human incarnation of a Cheeto Puff is about ready to launch herself across the table.

Sasha’s frown is a mix of confusion and disdain. “Whatever you’ve got to say, you can say it right here.”

“In front of us,” Charlotte quickly tacks on.

This time, it’s Ronda who rolls her eyes. “Please?” Her eyes are slightly pleading with Sasha as she shifts from foot to foot.

Sasha signs audibly and for reasons unknown even to her, she’s rising to her feet. As she turns her back to follow after Ronda, she misses how Becky and Charlotte move to stand as well. She also completely misses how Bayley reaches out with both hands to drag them back into their chairs.

Sasha tries not to feel some rule of way as she follows Ronda into her dressing room and she makes it a point to stick close by the door. “What do you want? I’ve got a match coming up.” 

“I didn’t want anything,” Ronda shrugs as she’s soon fishing in her jacket pocket. “I just figured you might want these back.”

Sasha is just about to ask what she’s talking about when Ronda is holding out an embarrassingly familiar black lace thong.

“Oh my god!” She exclaims. “Why do you have these!?”

“You left them at my place,” Ronda shrugs before laughing awkwardly. “They were uh, hanging from my ceiling fan.”

If there were a hole that could open up and swallow her right about now that would be fantastic. Sasha huffs and reaches out to take her offered panties. She doesn’t notice how their hands brush. She definitely doesn’t notice how tingly she feels because there’s a small linger between the two of them.

“So you uh, got a match...” Ronda echos and clears her throat. “Good luck, I guess.”

“Thanks...” Sasha mumbles as she stares at the garment in her hands. “Not that you care or anything.”

“I don’t, but...still. Good luck...”

Sasha quickly turns to leave and she’s just got the door open just hair. Her hand pauses on the knob and she hesitates for a brief moment before sighing to herself. She then spins around and crosses the room to invite herself into Ronda’s space. 

“Maybe for now...you can hang on to these,” she chews her lip before slipping the lace garment into the pocket of Ronda’s jacket. “You can give them back to me later.” 

“Wait, later?”

Ronda’s brain practically short circuits as she watches the other woman silently leave the room. Her eyes blink slowly several times as she stares at the little sliver of lace just barely poking out of her pocket.

Monday Night Raw surely couldn’t end soon enough for Ronda Rousey. 

**Author's Note:**

> Safe to say at this point....I actually kinda had fun with this one xD absolutely nobody asked for this but here we are 
> 
> Comments and Kudos always welcome !


End file.
